Bloody Demise
by CrazyNicky01
Summary: "What the . . .! " Kaito was shocked. How did this happen, and why? Why did it happen to him? He had never done anything wrong, he was a very innocent boy. Except for his little secret, he was an honest person, and he tried to helped everyone and anyone. "S-S-Stop! Pl-please, I'm b-begging you." Kaito was scared, extremely scared. But, sadly, no one was there to help him.
1. Prologue : Darkness

**Prologue**

**###########**

It was a cold evening. The wind was blowing the fall leaves all around the aged, cracked, and graying pavement. The breeze rustled the branches of the trees within the small grove. A man wearing a dark blue cloak and scarf walked on the skinny trail, fumbling with something inside his pocket. He pulls out his phone to check the time, and, coincidentally, it started vibrating. It was a text message from Hastune Miku. 'Where are you, Kaito? We're all really worried about you since you left your birthday party so suddenly. Please come back.' Kaito sighed. He wasn't a big fan of parties, and this one was centered around him. He looked at the time on the very top of the screen. '11:40, huh, I guess I'll get there earlier than I thought' Kaito stopped and looked in front of him. The trail split into two paths. Kaito continued walking down the left path. The scenery started changing. Concrete replaced the the tough weeds and grass growing on the drying, cracking dirt. The trees eventually led way to abandoned buildings, crumbling from lack of maintenance and people. The end of the path was connected to a side walk. Kaito kept following the side walk, until he reached an alleyway. He walked in to it and looked at all the familiar surroundings, making sure he was going the right way. Though it didn't really matter, for Kaito had come here so many times that he memorized the directions and knew every single crack on each wall, which stairs still supported a person's weight for each building, the houses that are being used by robbers, gangs, even the homeless, and the fact that some of these places still have cashiers full of money. Kaito exited the alleyway on the other side and stepped into his destination.


	2. Chapter 1 : Abandoned

**Chapter** **1**

**###########**

Kaito looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. The cluster of small buildings seemed to still be in good condition. He had been worried that the recent storms had damaged the place. The buildings had been lined up side by side, forming a circle. They were connected by a barely usable pavement, crumbling from wear and exposure to the elements. Kaito walked up to one of them and looked up. The building was six stories tall and the large sign that loosely hung over the entrance was rusted and faded. Kaito expected it to fall any minute now. He studied each of the peeling, broken bubble letters while tapping his right foot on the edge of the sidewalk, deep in thought. Midnight Motel. Kaito had been wondering about entering it for a while, but had put it off until the next time. But he didn't want to chicken out this time. The building still seemed pretty strong on its foundation, so it wasn't going to collapse anytime soon. And he knew all of the homeless families here, and they were very kind to him because he occasionally brought food, clothes, spent time with them telling stories of all kinds for the children. He shouldn't be so afraid; there was no reason that anyone would even try to hurt him. After two or so minutes, he hesitantly took a step forward. No floorboards breaking, no starving thief with a knife, no rats falling from the ceiling, nothing. Kaito relaxed slightly. He reassured himself that absolutely nothing bad was going to happen and slowly took up a careful, leisurely pace. The wooden floorboards creaked under his weight, but they still supported him. The lobby was pretty badly trashed, but Kaito shouldn't have expected five star furniture and service from an abandoned building. Kaito walked passed it, but stopped in front of a hallway that splits into two paths. There was what Kaito could only guess was a map that had been framed and hung on the wall, but it was too faded and crumbled to read. He decided that he would check them to find the stairway. Looking at the floors, he decided that the right hall was safer, and chose to go down it first. As he walked along, the doors of the rooms squeaked as they slowly moved on their damaged, rusting hinges. 'There must be a draft here.' Kaito didn't give it much more thought.

**- Sorry, I just can't write huge chapters like other people. Honestly, I'm not even confident in my writing (or drawing) skills like most other people are. I am just a really lazy masochistic/sadistic person that can't do shit and doesn't have an excuse for why she doesn't do anything.**

**And to the people who actually this author's note, know that you are very nice and caring to read a note that's just about an author complaining about a bunch of crap that can't be changed.**


	3. Chapter 2: Isolation

**Chapter 2**

**###########**

After a while of walking, Kaito noticed that a lot of the doors had large claw marks and dark reddish brown liquid, probably dry already, and was getting a bit worried. But he soon reassured himself that it was nothing. Maybe some kids had done that, and then dared their friends to come in while someone was inside wearing a costume, ready to scare them. He wondered if that was happening to him right now. Kaito shook his head and continued down the damp, dark hall. He was near the end when something vibrated in his pocket. Kaito very nearly jumped, which would have been dangerous considering he was walking on weak, rotting floors. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone, but continued walking. When he opened it, the screen revealed that it was another text message from Hatsune Miku that had caused it to vibrate. 'Kaito, is something wrong?Call me back, please. As soon as you can.' Kaito sighed. Miku was a very nice and caring person, but she was also a bit annoying at times. He closed his phone and quickly shoved it back into his coat pocket and looked up. He had made it to the end of the hall. There were no stairs; instead there was a huge whole at the end, covered with metal and wooden boards. There were also several large black sacks, containing something that Kaito was assuming to be debris from the wall, or what remained of it. The stairs had to be in the left hall then. Kaito turned around and started walking back. While he was walking, a refreshing and strong breeze blew in from the hole at the end of the hall. Kaito shivered, then relaxed. This a cool night, and the wind helped to cool him down despite the fact that he was in an abandoned, stuffy building with no air conditioning. The walk back out of the right hall was faster, and when Kaito reached the entrance of the left hallway, he was actually humming. Being alone relaxed him, and the fact that he practically had this place to himself just made him want to sing. The left hall was much like the right, only it more trashed and the aged, wooden floorboards seemed to have drenched in water. Well, at least that's what Kaito guessed it was, even though there were no holes in the ceiling, as far as he could tell, that would let the rain in. The hallway was shorter than the other one, and the stairs were located at the end of the hall, smack in the middle of two doors leading into employee only areas. The signs, by some miracle, were still readable and said that they were the kitchens. Kaito, not a big fan of rats, decided to avoid the doors, knowing that there were probably cockroaches as well. He faced the entrance to the stair case. There was a bit of moss growing at the top of the border, but other than that, it was fine. The stairs themselves were made out of a strong dark oak wood with a deep brown color. It had most likely been polished until it shined when they had been used. Kaito lightly stepped on the first step, testing to see if it was still useable. They were still just as strong, the years of abandonment having done only minimal damage to the wood. He was mildly surprised to see that they had survived so well. It was like someone was still taking care of them. Kaito swiftly, but carefully climbed up the first flight of stairs. The second floor was more open, moldy furniture splayed about, an old dusty bar tucked away in a corner, large flat screen TVs hanging by cords ready to snap in thin air with cracked screens, windows were missing the shades, and the carpet torn up in various places. It had probably been a game room when the building was still running. Kaito decided to continue onto the third floor.

_- Procrastination is my master skill. I don't have an update schedule, it's just random, so please bear with me.(Yes, I know I suck with work.)_


End file.
